


Lost little star

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Also on Warriors Amino, Brokenstar is creepy, Darkstripe is a weak willed coward, Dehumanization but in terms of sentient cats, Diverges from POT, Humor, Jay is trying to get stronger, Jay is way in over his head, Jaypaw - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible heavier violence later on, Power of Three, This is from May 2016 lol, Thistleclaw is a duck, Tigerstar isnt really in charge, and spy, attempted humor, hes a spyin, oldish, refers to Jay as an it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: What if Jaypaw had accepted training in the Place Of No Stars? Why would he do so? And what consequences would follow?Well he gets the worst ever mentor, for one thing.





	1. Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is from May 2016 so f i t e m e.

_Lost little star_

(Originally called Warriors _AU-ish idea; One-shot_ )

* * *

* * *

   He admits that it wasn’t his _best_ idea - to go off  and train in the Place Of No Stars. _Especially_ after Spottedleaf had _deliberately_ directed him away from there. Here. Whatever.

   But just because he was training to be a medicine cat, it didn’t hurt to learn some fighting moves, did it? And by learning their moves, he was learning how he could fight against them.

   So, after Spottedleaf had lead him away, he once more found his way to the dark forest through the realm of sleep.

   Fat lot of good that did.

   It hadn’t been hard to convince Tigerstar and Hawkfrost to train him; he had slunk over to them, bedraggled and head low, but his eyes burning so brightly with anger that his face and whiskers glowed from them. He had told them that he was tired of being treated as a helpless kit; a useless cripple. The two dark brown tabbies, one with eyes of amber and the other with those of ice blue, both so similar in appearance to his father, glanced at one another. After a few tense moments of silence, Tigerstar had nodded once. This was it: he had been approved.

   But Tigerstar must not have been totally convinced, because he had turned around and given Jaypaw the worst mentor in the whole star-forsaken place.

   Darkstripe.

   Being in not-Starclan aside, he was a coward and an idiot. Jaypaw pointed it out often enough, even at the risk of Tigerstar clouting him, claws out.

    _This is a dangerous game you’re playing._

   No stars, Spottedleaf.

   Then there was the fact that Thistleclaw had had it out for him the moment brilliant blue eyes accidentally met toxic yellow ones.

   “Next time rear back and slam down with your claws!” Darkstripe called, his voice nowhere near as harsh as the other mentors’, and almost hesitant.

   A sudden, stinging blow left his ear ringing, the whole left side of his face bruising from the blow. “Maybe if you weren’t such a coward, you’d be able to train him properly. Tell me, Jaypaw: are you only blind in the wake-world, or here too?” The snarling voice changed to a sneer as the focus was turned to him.

   Darkstripe stepped forward, his ears flat and pupils narrowed. “Back off Thistleclaw! At least I _have_ an apprentice!”

   Thistleclaw snarled, but before he could comment, a voice rich and dark said, “It _is_ his apprentice, Thistleclaw. It’s best you don’t cause too much … _trouble_.”

   “But Bro-”

   “Go. _Now_.” He hissed. The gray and white tom hurried to leave, actual fear in his yellow eyes.

   Jaypaw squinted, jay-blue eyes searching amongst the gloom.

   The cat was barely a shadow, so dark he extended, and seemed to form from, the surrounding darkness. Amber eyes gleamed, an almost yellow-gold and terrifyingly bright. He was looking at Darkstripe, but his gaze flickered to Jaypaw as he spoke.

   “He’s right, you know; you need to make it ready. I can just tell there’s much … _promise_ with this one.”

   Darkstripe dipped his head low, muttering “Yes, Brokenstar.” And Jaypaw fought to do the same without shuddering.

   Out of all the cats here, Jaypaw feared Brokenstar the worst, and with good reason.

    _Mousebrain_.

   Brokenstar jerked his head, meowing in a slightly raised voice. “Continue!”

   He turned to face Darkstripe again, planning his next move.

   This really was a stupid idea.

    _Idiot_.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I, uh, forgot to add this??? I mean , it's been on FF for awhile (( notes say this is post- _Outcast_ by the way.) Sorry about that.
> 
> These are the only two chapters I have, and I can't promise a long, cohesive story. But I can try to time skip - maybe do like 12 mord chapters? - up to a point where he's caught for spying or he needs to make a difficult decision and leave.
> 
> Is there anyone you want to see him interact with? Any prompts? Feel free to leave them below!!!
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and subscriptions so far!

 

* * *

_Training_

* * *

It had been a few moons, and Jaypaw was getting used to the rigorous training of the dark forest. He was still a skinny - and somewhat undersized - apprentice, but he had developed smooth, lean muscle under his gray pelt, and his stamina had greatly improved.

He didn't know how he would fare in the waking world, where darkness would consume his vision, but here at least he was a competent fighter. He mayn't have Lionpaw's unusual strength, nor Hollypaw's tactical brain and leadership, but he was cunning and quick, like an adder or a fox, vicious enough without being deadly.

It still unnerved Jaypaw how Brokenstar watched his every training session, purring with delight at his falls and hits. He didn't know what the dark cat's gain was - did he want to see Jaypaw destroyed, or become one of them? He wasn't sure.

Today was a particularly ruthless day - er, night. Darkstripe had gotten bolder through their training, the false bravery of a bully overcoming him. Yellow eyes gleamed, and lips were drawn back in a mocking smile as he said, "I think today should be a …  _surprise_  practice. No reviewing moves; I'll attack you, and you'll figure out how to get the upper hand."

As soon as the sentence had finished, the dark tabby sprung, claws out. Jay-blue eyes widened, then narrowed, as Jaypaw twisted under him and landed awkwardly. Dust was kicked up as Darkstripe spun around.  _His_  eyes widened as a blur of gray fur and claws struck across his muzzle, slicing though flesh and fur. Ignoring the pain, Darkstripe leapt on top of Jaypaw before he could leap back, pinning the smaller cat beneath him, and ripped into his ear with his teeth.

Pain exploded from Jaypaw's left, and he knew he needed to get Darkstripe off him before his ear was gone. Luckily, Darkstripe was a bit of an idiot.  _Okay - a lot of an idiot._  Jaypaw was able to get his hind paws tucked in, and he neatly clawed Darkstripe's stomach. With a yowl he let go of Jaypaw's ear, and the small gray tabby quickly slid out of his grasp, then, bristling and snarling, hopped on Darkstripe's back, biting him in the neck just under a dark-furred ear. Darkstripe tried to shake him off, yowling all the while, not even thinking of dropping down to roll Jaypaw off.

" _Stop!"_  A voice growled out.

The two figures gave no heed, Jaypaw holding on furiously. Suddenly, Jaypaw was knocked off, smacking into the ground and bruising his shoulder.  _That's going to need Comfrey_ , he thought dazedly.

He glanced up, vision spinning a little, to see Brokenstar growl something at Darkstripe. The black-striped tabby flinched, tailtip twitching nervously. Jaypaw pricked his ears to listen, tipping them back at one point where Brokenstar turned his vile gaze towards him.

"- _idiot_. It outwitted  _and_  outpowered you. Maybe you need another  _lesson_  or two. Who was your mentor before?  _Thistleclaw?_ " A nod. Then a scornful scoff, continuing, "No use sending you back to  _that_ useless buffoon. But I expect  _better_  next time; we don't want it getting soft now, do we?" Brokenstar questioned with a velvety purr that made Jaypaw feel like he was drowning in the lake. Yellow glowing eyes looked into his Jay-bright ones, before he stalked off and disappeared into the surrounding gloom, like a shroud of shadows.

Picking himself up, Darkstripe tried to stop quivering and meowed, "L-let's go again. This time we'll be practicing the crippling manuver…"

 


End file.
